A Reversed Love Story
by Kassie143
Summary: A story about a princess and her love interest, both OC's. Based off of a typical royal love story but with my own little twist. R&R. Story is much better than the summary, trust me.


**_Hello lovely readers! I am back with another story! This story is only a one shot but I do hope you all like it. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Everybody knows how princesses usually act, not in this story. And you'll find out why in just a second. The princess of this story is named Rosabelle, Rosabelle was the youngest, and only, daughter of the king and queen. Before her were her four older brothers, Kenneth, Martin, Joshua, and Willard. Now since she was the only daughter her brothers protective instincts kicked in and they all insisted on each teaching her a form of self-defense, along with hunting in cases of getting lost. Kenneth taught her sword fighting, Martin taught her archery, Joshua taught her falconry, and Willard taught her martial arts.

Now as the years passed Rosabelle grew into a beautiful young woman, each skill taught to her had been mastered and she also became very skilled in the act of proper princess behavior. Soon Rosabelle had turned seventeen, so that meant finding a husband. Her parents had invited countless kingdoms to take her hand in marriage but each time she refused. Reason being that she had already met someone that had stolen her heart. Her childhood friend, prince Karson. His family ruled a neighboring kingdom so the two were able to spend a lot of time together. Karson's father died when he was young, so his mother had to raise him and run a kingdom by herself. It was tough but she somehow made it work. Karson's mother and Rosabelle's parents were unaware of their relationship, but the two had to come clean at some point and Christmas was the perfect time to do it. Now here's where the actual story begins.

It was a week until Christmas Eve and Rosabelle and Karson were out in a field playing in the snow. After a couple of snowballs being thrown, snowmen being made and then destroyed, and two snow angles the two sat under a tree and huddled together for warmth. "You do realize that we're going to have to come clean about our relationship sooner or later, right?" Karson asked as he twirled a piece of Rosabelle's long brown hair around his finger. "I know I know, trust me I want to tell everyone as much as you do but we agreed to announce it at the Christmas ball." Rosabelle replied while intertwining the couple's fingers. "You only have to wait one more week and after that we can be as open and love dovey as we want. Now we should head back, father might be getting suspicious." Rosabelle stood with her love and the two shared a quick kiss before parting ways.

*Time skip to the Christmas ball*

It was the night of the Christmas ball and everyone that attended dressed in the most beautiful gowns and suits. All of Rosabelle's relatives and neighboring kingdoms attended, along with Karson and his mother of course. As for Rosabelle herself, she and her mother Gwendoline were getting ready to make their big entrance. The band played a different kind of music and the two entered from the top of the stair case. Everyone applauded and stared in awe as the two made their way down the stairs. As Karson noticed Rosabelle he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was dressed in a strapless gold shimmering ball gown with a corset back and a poofy cupcake bottom that went down to her ankles followed by gold glittery heels. "Absolutely beautiful" Karson whispered to himself. Rosabelle spotted Karson and happily walked to him.

"You look beautiful Rosabelle, it is going to be an honor to become your husband." Karson took Rosabelle's hand and placed a soft kiss onto her skin. As the night came to an end the young couple began to make their big announcement. Rosabelle silenced the band and lightly tapped on a wine glass, everyone turned to look at her and she took in a deep breath. Karson stood next to her and he connected his hand with hers. "Attention everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming. I would also like to make an announcement. As of today Karson Sinnett and I are engaged to be married."

Everyone clapped and Rosabelle's parents already started making wedding plans. Everyone was happy except for Karson's mother, Maria. She hated the news, she only kept Rosabelle around because she was the only person Karson talked to. Now that the two were to be married Maria didn't want Rosabelle around at all, she felt that no girl was worthy enough of her son. Nor did she want to give up her throne. The party had ended and everyone left to go back to their kingdoms, Maria and Karson said their goodbyes and left to go back home. The next morning Rosabelle woke up to a knock on her door, it was her brother Willard. He gave her a note and then waited for her to read it. The note was short but it caught Rosabelle's attention, it read 'midnight in the field, mother taking me away. Help!'

Rosabelle quickly looked at her brother and said in a worried tone. "Karson's in trouble, he needs my help." She ran out of her room to tell her other brothers, she didn't want her parents to know because they wouldn't have let her leave the palace. After informing her brothers of the situation, she packed a bag of things she would need. She wore regular clothing instead of a dress and she sharpened her sword in case she would have to use it. When midnight neared she bid farewell to her brothers and made her way to the field, as she neared she could see dim lights coming from beyond the trees. When she arrived she saw a six foot tall circle of light, she stared in awe at it until she heard rustling in the trees. She hid in the darkness and soon saw Maria and Karson walk out into the field, nearing the light circle. Karson struggled against his mother's grip but she was stronger than he was. "Why are you doing this mother?!" Karson yelled out.

"Because no girl deserves you or my throne! So it will be just you and me, like old times before that brat came along!" Maria replied as she shoved Karson into the light circle and walked through with a smirk. Rosabelle then noticed the circle started to shrink, she quickly ran to it and jumped in before it closed completely. Her eyes had been shut so she didn't see herself jumping in, she hadn't felt anything, just like she had landed on the ground.

'Maybe it closed before I could make it.' She thought, she let out a small sigh and opened her eyes. She thought that she would see the field that she was originally in but when her eyes opened she saw red, a blood red sky with floating islands that went on for miles. She stared in disbelief and stood from her feet. "What is this place?" She asked herself.

"This my darling is the world of Nazareth." Said a strange deep voice. Rosabelle quickly turned around with her sword in hand, only to see a man with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. "W-Who are you?" Rosabelle asked.

"I am called many things, for now you may call me Grim. Now who, my darling, are you?"

"My name is Rosabelle. I came here in search of my fiancé for his mother has taken him here and I need to get him back."

"Ah so queen Maria has returned, lovely." Grim said with a disgusted tone. "If you want to find her she's in the castle on the highest island. I wish you luck my darling for you're going to need it." Grim started to leave but Rosabelle stopped him before he could. "Wait! I would like for you to come with me." Grim let out a chuckle and turned back towards Rosabelle. "And just why would I want to do that?"

"Well it sounds like you don't like her very much, so if you come with me then you might be able to give her a piece of your mind." Grim thought for a moment and walked towards Rosabelle. "I agree, I will accompany you. Not only do I hate Queen Maria but I also wouldn't want a pretty girl like yourself to be wandering about by yourself. Without me you would be dead within ten minutes."

"That's comforting." Rosabelle said sarcastically. And so Grim led Rosabelle through the first couple of islands. She hadn't needed to use her sword yet so she took in the dark scenery and wondered how different worlds were able to exist. Now in order to get from one island to another one would need to find a hidden portal, now some portals would take you to the next island, some would be shortcuts to further islands, and some would take you back to where you started. Thankfully Grim knew which portals were which so the two did nothing but progress.

About half way there Rosabelle started to feel tired, she asked Grim if they could stop for a rest and sat on a large rock. "How much further until we get to the castle?" Rosabelle asked, attempting to relax her muscles.

"It shouldn't be too much further, as long as we keep on the path we shoul-" Grim was suddenly cut off by a loud roar. The two quickly turned to face the trees and Rosabelle withdrew her sword. They waited for a moment and heard silence, before they knew it a large black mass burst through the trees and sprinted straight for them. Grim and Rosabelle ran in different directions, hoping to get away from the black mass. "What is that thing?!" Rosabelle yelled as she withdrew her sword. "It's a zwarte mis, one of queen Marias henchmen. She must know that you're here." Grim yelled back.

"That's black mass in Dutch!" Rosabelle yelled again as she tried to run towards the monster, she held out her sword and sliced at the monsters leg. To no avail did the monster feel any pain, the sword went straight through its leg as if made of smoke. The monster turned to face Rosabelle and made a grab at her, Rosabelle tried to run away but the monster was too fast and lifted Rosabelle into the air. She screamed as she tried to find a way to harm the being, unfortunately all of her attempts failed. "You can't beat it with normal attacks, it's a being of darkness! The only way you can beat it is with a large source of light!"

The monster roared once more and held Rosabelle high in the air, the being opened its large mouth and Rosabelle knew of what was to come. Grim stared in sadness, he couldn't do anything to help Rosabelle. Just as the monster was about to open his hand a bright light swiftly flew through the sky and circled around the monster, the monster dropped Rosabelle in an attempt to swat away the light. But the light was too quick and started flying through the creature, the black mass roared in pain and soon the monster was no more. Grim and Rosabelle stared at the light as it flew onto a tree branch and dimmed. Rosabelle walked towards the tree and noticed that there was a white bird sitting on a branch. "Are you the one that defeated that monster?" Rosabelle asked.

The bird nodded in reply and flew to the ground. Grim stared at the bird for a moment and asked "So you've returned, bird of light. Where have you been for the past century? Everyone thought you were dead." The bird opened its wings and slowly flapped them. "I have come only a short time, for I needed to protect the princess of the human world. I will be hidden for a while longer until the queen is defeated and we may all live in light once more. Good luck princess, restore light to this world and defeat the queen once and for all." The bird said with a god like voice and flew away into the red distance.

"Okay we should continue on, I don't wanna run into any more of the queen's henchmen." Grim said with Rosabelle quickly following behind him. After venturing through many more islands the two finally made it to the castle. Rosabelle looked out into the distance and was taken back, the view was beautiful, and you could see everything. Rosabelle walked toward the edge of the island and looked over, there was nothing but a never-ending drop. She quickly stepped away from the edge and went with Grim to find a way in without getting spotted. The two snuck in through an ajar window and quickly started searching for Karson, after a while the two came to the throne room and Rosabelle saw Karson tied to the throne. "Karson!" Rosabelle ran towards her love and cut the rope with her sword. Karson looked up and saw Rosabelle, his expression quickly brightened and he hugged her. "Rosabelle what are you doing here? You need to get out of here, now."

"I'm not leaving without you, I mean someone has to help me run a kingdom. And besides, I never got to give you your Christmas present." Rosabelle then whispered something into Karson's ear and his eyes grew big. "What? You are? That's amazing!" Karson hugged her once more and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Can you two lovebirds hurry up so we can get out of here before we get caught?" Grim said boringly.

"Right." So then the three of them left the castle, they could all see the main door and started jogging to the large double doors. Just as they were about to exit the castle the doors slammed shut, locking them in. They then heard laughter and the voice of Maria. "Did you think it was going to be that easy? Well I've got some news for you sweetie, no one is taking my son away from me." Maria stretched out her arm and suddenly Karson was wrapped in black cloth and brought to his mother. "Why are you doing this Maria?! Why can't you just let Karson be happy?!" Rosabelle yelled.

"Because one I don't like you, two no girl deserves the love of my son, and three I refuse to give my throne to a tramp like you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take my son away and keep him away from any woman." Maria stretched out her arm once more and masses of black shadows came sprinting towards Rosabelle and Grim.

"Wait! I propose a duel!" Rosabelle yelled before Maria disappeared into blackness. Maria stopped the shadows and turned with a raised eyebrow. "I'm listening." Rosabelle took in a deep breath and said with confidence. "A sword fight, whoever wins takes Karson with them and the other is to never be seen again." Maria thought for a moment and then smiled. "I accept but I'll let you know, I don't lose." Maria sent Karson to a wall and held out her hand, suddenly a sword materialized into her hand and she walked down to Rosabelle. Rosabelle withdrew her sword and steadied her breath, before she knew it Maria was swinging at her at a fast speed. All Rosabelle could do was block each shot until she regained her balance. The two slashed at each other and the sounds of clashing metal echoed throughout the castle. Rosabelle soon noticed that Maria had softened her stance and went for an opening. Unfortunately Maria noticed this and blocked Rosabelle's attack, Maria caught grip of Rosabelle's sword and pushed Rosabelle against the large double doors.

Maria had managed to steal Rosabelle's sword out of her hand and leave her defenseless. Maria looked down at Rosabelle with a sinister smile, she raised her sword and said "Like I said sweetie, I don't lose." And Maria thrusted the sword down at Rosabelle, but, as if in slow motion, Karson jumped in front of Rosabelle before the sword could touch her. Before Maria realized this the sword had already slashed Karson across his chest and he fell to the floor in a bloody heap. Maria dropped the sword and ran to her son, as for Rosabelle she was still processing what had just happened. She looked to Karson and almost threw up from what she saw, she swallowed down her fear and sadness and stood. She grabbed Maria's sword and then Maria by the back of her dress and dragged her to the edge of the island. Rosabelle held Maria over the edge and forced the woman to look at her, the expression on Rosabelle's face showed only anger and hatred. Rosabelle inched closer to Maria's face and said. "You lose." Rosabelle then thrusted the sword into Maria's stomach and dropped the heartless woman to her death.

Rosabelle turned and saw Grim hovering over Karson, attempting to make the bleeding stop. She ran over to her lover and cupped his face into her hands. "It's okay Karson, you're going to be okay. We're going to get you back to our world and you're going to get better and become my husband and-" Karson hushed Rosabelle and weakly looked at her. "Rosabelle, I'm not going to make it. I've lost too much blood. I'm just glad that I get to spend my last moments with you."

"No, no don't say things like that. I need you. I can't live without you."

"I'm sorry Rosabelle, but I have to say goodbye."

"No Karson you can't, please you can't!"

"Goodbye Rosabelle, I love you." And so with his last breath he said his final I love you. Rosabelle looked at her dead lover and tears fell from her eyes, she dropped onto his corpse and hugged him and cried. Grim didn't know what to do so all he did was hug her and they stayed like that until Rosabelle's crying lightened. She sat up and looked at Karson. "I can carry him back to your world if you want so you may give him a proper burial." Grim asked as he put his hand on Rosabelle's back comfortingly. Rosabelle nodded. "He would've wanted that, thank you Grim. It's sad, he would've made a great king and an amazing father." Rosabelle stared down at her stomach and sadly smiled. Grim picked Karson up and he led Rosabelle to a portal that would send her and Karson back to the human world. Grim put Karson through the portal and Rosabelle hugged the dark man before she left.

When she got back she ordered a memorial service for Karson, her parents had the situation explained to them and the couple did their best to comfort their daughter. A year later Rosabelle married to a prince in Ireland and she became queen of his kingdom, during this time all of her emotions had been stripped away and the only thing she felt was hatred and anger. She didn't know how to deal with it so she took it out on her subjects, her husband became afraid of her and her kingdom felt nothing but disgust for her. Soon Christmas had come around and her husband insisted that they go to her parents for the Christmas ball, she agreed. When they arrived she greeted her parents and brothers with a fake smile, she stayed for a while but left to get some fresh air and go for a walk. She walked around the palace for a bit then ventured into the trees, she soon came across a big empty field. She walked through the snow and looked around, this place somehow seemed familiar.

She continued to walk and soon came across two tombstones. She stopped to read them and fell to her knees, the smaller tombstone read Allister Sinnett, died in childbirth. And the larger one read Karson Sinnett, loving husband and father. Tears began to fall down Rosabelle's face and all of her emotions and happy memories hit her like a brick and she lost it.

"I'm so sorry Karson, I never meant to become like this. After you were gone all of my emotions left with you and now their back. If only there was a way that I could've saved you then you would be here right now. I'm so sorry, I love you." She buried her face into her hands and curled into a ball in front of the graves and she stayed there for hours and cried as happy memories played in her head. As the night went on the temperature dropped, as did her body heat and soon she had frozen from the inside out. Her husband had found her the next morning, frozen and gone. But Rosabelle starred at him with a smile, for she had felt the happiest that she's ever been in her life. She turned to stare at the sun and standing under it was Karson holding baby Allister, she smiled and ran towards the two. The couple hugged and shared a long awaited kiss and walked into a bright light. The rest is history.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed, if the story was looking wonky at first i apologize! The wording problem has been fixed and hopefully it won't be acting up again. Please leave a review telling me what you though and go check out some of my other stories if you get a chance. I shall see you all in either the next chapter or next new story!_**


End file.
